Adventure Time: RedRidingHood AU
by Ryuusei924
Summary: Marceline, a wolf girl, has lived by herself in the woods for several years now and feels like she has no purpose in life. Eating, sleeping, and thinking about the past is all she could really do. But upon meeting a red hooded girl, she'll discover more about her, herself, and her life purpose. ((A bubbline fan fiction revolving around Marceline being a special sort of wolf girl.))
1. Blood or the Regular

Leaves softly swayed amongst the branches, making a silent echo throughout the wood. Broad daylight cast shadows along the small blades of grass that grew below. Trees' branches were dotted with the light that had managed to pass through. Almost every single branch throughout the forest remained still and empty. All except one.

A girl lied there. She slept peacefully with her body moved into a comfortable position with arms resting behind her head and long legs crossed. A seemingly normal girl. She had flowing hair that'd never been cut; a deep black, resembling the blue of a midnight sky. Her skin was pale and soft, although smudged with the colors of the earth. She wore tattered clothes; a shirt torn at the sleeves to stay cool during balmy summer days such as these.

She'd been left unbothered for several hours now. In fact, she hadn't been bothered in a very long time, with the exception of her sudden bursts of energy or the growling of her stomach. But this time, something was different. Something actually _happened_. The wind blew continuously and picked up something new. Suddenly, the waft of an unfamiliar scent had come through.

The scent was nothing like she'd ever smelt before. It was sweet; unlike the small animals she'd rarely find wandering the forest. But it wasn't sort of sweet she'd tasted in some of her favorite fruits. Speaking of which, she'd still had the lingering taste of them in her mouth. All of the combined senses slowly pulled her back into consciousness. As the strange scent grew stronger, something grew inside her. A sudden animalistic instinct.

It was an odd sensation. When had she last felt this? When had she ever felt this? As she rolled her eyelids open, clumps of fur slowly arose from above her head. 'Weird…' she thought uncomfortably to herself. 'This feels really, really weird…' Ears had perked erect atop her head. The teeth in her mouth grew sharper. A tail formed from behind herself. And her nails grew longer along with hands stronger than before. 'The hell is this?'

She found herself already scooting off the edge of the branch unwillingly, as she was still rather exhausted. The feeling of falling jolted her awake and forced her to stealthily catch herself on the ground. After coming to a realization, she began to move especially sly like, for she knew that for once in a very long time; she wasn't alone in the forest.

The girl gave into her instincts enough to lead her towards whichever direction the aroma had come from, but still kept herself from running wild like the animal she was born to be. Storybooks had always said acting like a wolf was "unladylike" after all.

The scent was becoming exceedingly strong at this point. The second the girl heard a rustling in the grass, she hid behind a nearby trunk. Eventually, she found the courage to peek from behind it and spotted a red hooded figure. Feeble in size and all alone. An easy meal as her pack mates would probably say. However this person seemed too slender to ambush. Too graceful.

And everything was louder. She could hear every step the outsider took. Every breath. The girl felt the need to confront them. But she was afraid. Not of whom this stranger was. But of the feelings her instincts had been subconsciously developing for her, without even really seeing or knowing the person at all. She needed to take action. "Now or never…," she whispered with a sigh and a swinging tail.

The hooded stranger strolled along with a straw basket in hand. The twigs that broke beneath her feet made almost no sound with every soft step. Beautiful brunette bangs and a freckled face were all that shown clearly. Cape flowing behind her, a young lady with such a stern expression was hidden beneath the hood. Her mind appeared concentrated yet preoccupied. However, her focus was abruptly interrupted by the sound of trampling. The reassuring notion that she was all alone in the forest as she had thought she was had been put into question. The girl was startled for a moment, but continued to move on in shortly after.

There it was again. This time, her uneasiness got the best of her. She stopped and looked around, turning to whatever direction it may have come from. Using her rapid eye movements to search around, she only allowed brave reactions. "Hello?" the girl called without the slightest bit of fear in her voice. No answer. She took one last glance around and slowly turned back to her original position.

"Hey," a voice was unexpectedly heard, with a word spoken in a slightly menacing, yet completely aloof tone. The hooded girl swiftly turned back around and was prepared for whatever monster she was about to face. The pale-skinned hybrid stood before her with loosely clenched fists. "Who are you?"

The stranger lightly made a sharp exhale. "Wha—Well, who are you?" she quickly turned the question around to avoid giving away personal information.

"Me?" the other asked in reply. "Do you see these?" She pointed at the furry ears on head with her new claws and circled around the girl with her tail trailing behind.

"A… a wolf?" she whispered breathlessly. Traces of fear were beginning to show in her once confident face.

"Yeah." The wolf was blunt. "I don't normally look like this. The only time I'm ever supposed to grow ears and fangs and stuff is when I'm feeling either one of two kinds of lusts. Blood or the regular." She continued to circle the caped girl as she gained an expression of disgust.

"Well," the hybrid rubbed her hand on her chin, "you don't seem like a very filling or appetizing meal…" Then she stopped walking, crossed her arms, and tilted her head in a pondering sense. "And you look nothing like those buff men my old friends in the pack would talk about…" She continued on and inhaled deeply. "You smell good… not like food… but in some way else…?" She paused for a moment as the stranger stared in disorientation. "So then…" she came closer and leaned in "which am I feeling for you?"

Beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, she retaliated at the wolf for being a little too observant. "Would you quit looking at me like that?"

"But… I'm getting really confused thanks to you." The annoyed stranger unsheathed a hunting knife from a hidden holster at her side. "Woah, woah! Hold up! I don't mean to hurt you or anything, I swear!" She waved her hands frantically and took spacious steps backwards. The hooded girl held the weapon in a ready position, but after examining the wolf girl for a few moments, lowered it and simply kept an alert mind.

They spent a brief moment in an awkward silence before the caped girl started to make a curt leave. "Hey!" the wolf shouted with a cupped hand, "why're you leavin so soon?"

Too busy striding to even look back, she replied, "I wasn't even supposed to be stopped by you in the first place."

The wolf jogged forward to keep in pace with the girl. "Yeah, but, it was pretty boring around here until you came along."

"Leave me alone." The harsh demand had the wolf stop in her place and decide to give her some room. She stood and watched the cape flow gently in the wind further and further away, until it came to a stop. It had stayed that way for a while until she spoke.

"Are you lost?" the wolf yelled a little louder than before.

"No," the stranger answered in an equally strong and slightly irritated voice. She turned around. "Just a little unfamiliar."

"What're you doing out here in the first place?"

"I could be asking you the same question," she retorted. "I read that wolves like you stay in big packs. And that all of you know how to stay in your own territories." She began to take a few steps forward to avoid straining her voice.

"Oh. So you know more than I'd expected."

"I also learned that this area in specific has been completely uninhabited for decades." She returned the knife to its hidden compartment. "Animals and all."

"Well I guess it looks like you read wrong." She received a glare for her contradiction. "Or… maybe they're just a little outdated," the wolf wished to steer clear of any conflict. "I've lived out here for probably longer than you would've guessed. I'm what you might call a lone wolf, if you've ever heard of them."

"Yeah. Maybe just in a fairytale or two. But I'd expect you to be more ruthless in the very least for an abandoned animal such as you."

"You don't really have to put it that way," she chuckled. "Though, I'm not too fond of the taste of humans or creatures anyways. Fruits taste much better to me." She pointed up at the abundance of colors dotting the trees above.

"Huh," the stranger said staring up, "I'm surprised nobody's here to take all that."

"Yup. This side of the river is my pack's territory and they just happened to leave me to live in this part of it all by myself." The wolf looked at the girl, now standing just a few paces away. "Soooo, what brings you here in 'my' territory? I've never seen you around here before."

The girl looked at her as well. It only seemed fair to respond accordingly after having her questions answered and she did seem to be in an invasive position at the moment. "The path I usually take isn't safe to walk on anymore." This only sparked more curiosity in the wolf.

"May I ask why?" A quiet concern was hidden in the tone of her question. There was a short pause.

"I…" she was still hesitant to reveal her current situation. "I'm being followed… by this... unsettling man…"

The wolf felt the tension in the girl's chest.

She took a deep breath. "So please forgive my intrusion of your territory," she apologized. "I'll be more than willing to take a different route if that's what you prefer."

"Hey, hey, no need to start getting so formal with me. I never asked you to leave anyways." After all, the girl's presence was somehow comforting. Maybe it wouldn't be so lonely all the time if she could just… "My territory is your territory now. Or for as long as you'll need it, I guess..."

"Ah..." she uttered in surprise. To be given the sudden generosity from a person she had treated so rudely… "Well, uh, you really don't have to be so open with me. I _am _an intruder after all so…"

"Then if you ever have to come down this way again, I won't mind."

The girl was a tad touched by her strange sincerity and glanced down for a moment. "Thank you," she said softly in appreciation.

There was another silence. "I'll have to be going now," the girl stated. "I should be getting to the cabin before it starts to get darker…"

"Oh… well, uh... safe travels." She was going to miss the company. The hooded girl turned around and began to move onward once again.

"Wait." The wolf stopped her for the last time. "You never gave me your name."

"Oh, right. Forgive me." The girl pulled off her hood for the first time. And the wolf was infatuated. Her hair fell perfectly over her flawlessly freckled face. Its beautiful color had a certain shine that complemented her luminescent hazel eyes. And as the hood fell around her neck, her sweet scent grew stronger and became all she could think about for an instant.

"I'm Bonnibel. Bonnie or Bon for short." It was all said with a calm, casual smile.

The wolf could feel her ears twitch as she started to show a captivated expression. "I, uh… I'm Marceline… Marcy for short…"

"Then I hope to meet again, Marceline." She turned back around and threw on her hood. "But now I _really_ have to go."

"Right… Bye…" Marceline waved slowly in slight disappointment. She considered asking if she needed to be escorted to wherever she was headed. After all, she was still "unfamiliar" with the area.

But Marceline remained speechless. And she stood there for a time longer before she felt the rumbling of her stomach again; and had realized that Bonnibel was already long gone. And so, Marceline climbed up a tree at her side and lied on its upmost branches. Just lying. At that point, she was still worn-out, now hungry, and her tail remained swinging.


	2. That of Another

((a lot shorter and pretty slow story wise compared to the last chapter. and a little less editing so y'all should let me know if there's anything funny sounding in there okay? whelp sorry for popping in and hope you enjoy =u=; ))

Two days had passed since Marceline had last seen that girl. Or had it been three? Time had never really seemed to matter to her. But with every passing minute, she'd wondered when she'd come back. '_If_ she'd ever come back...'

Bonnibel. A beautiful name in her opinion. And even more fitting to see whom it belonged to. Though, a few minutes of knowing her isn't nearly enough to call her a friend. Or even an accomplice for that matter. Marceline needed to remember that she was still just a stranger. 'Right,' she had thought to herself, 'a stranger... That's all she is...'

It was tough for her to think that way. Her hybrid form did eventually recede itself, but she couldn't catch any sleep. And she wasn't as hungry as often, like she normally was, due to her constant mental preoccupations. Would she really ever see her again? That question was bugging her far more than it should be.

Without putting much thought to the outside world, she'd eventually found herself basking in the bright, morning sun. Much like the other day, but a tad cooler. Marceline sat up on the high branch, legs swinging freely. She looked down, staring blankly at the ground and was still stuck daydreaming of Bonnibel's return. Her daydreams were always rather vivid, thanks to her years of practice. Her voice still echoed and her scent was still strong. A little too strong for a daydream. Then it hit her. It was real. That refreshing aroma that she'd been waiting for. And it was coming from the opposite direction than it was before.

Marceline, still looking below, watched diligently, as she could hear the footsteps coming closer. Meanwhile, her tail had returned and was already set in motion. As soon as she caught a glimpse of the vibrant red from earlier that week, she hopped off and landed appropriately on the soft, green grass.

The hooded girl jolted and turned immediately. "Wh-what?" she said with a hand placed over her quick beating heart.

"Hello again," Marceline said with a sly sort of grin.

"Oh, it's just you," Bonnibel sighed in a breath of relief. "Um, did you come out of a tree just now?"

"Well, yeah," she answered, "I practically live up there. Most everything I ever need's in the trees anyways. Y'know, food, shelter, protection..."

"Uh huh..."

"Hey, just 'cuz I'm a dog, doesn't mean I can't climb," Marceline smirked.

"That's not what I was thinking," Bonnibel cracked a faint smile.

They stood staring at each other for a while. A slight breeze caught on. Bonnibel readjusted the lumber held at her right underarm. 'Wait. Lumber?' It was only then that Marceline had noticed the change of cargo.

"Aaany reason why you're carrying wood?"

"Oh! Well I-" Marceline inhaled deeply through her nose and picked up a different scent. It was remarkably subtle, but it was definitely there. She interrupted her before she could even give an answer.

"And why do you have the scent of another person on you?" she was unconsciously becoming aggressive, and Bonnibel could see it.

"What does it matter to you?" she responded in an irked voice.

"Just wanted to know if you've been hanging out with any more 'unsettling' people who happen to um," she quickly glanced at the wood and back, "sell lumber."

Bonnibel was perplexed by this streak of jealousy, concern, or whatever it was and continued. "You know, we've only known each other for a fraction of a day, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Marceline couldn't think of a valid reason for her questioning that didn't seem too pushy. It wasn't a very pleasant fact to bring to mind.

"For your information," she began to explain, "it's from my brother. He's a carpenter."

And there was the answer to her questions. But Marceline could only think up more. "Why would your brother be living in the middle of the forest then? Doesn't he know how dangerous it can be out here?"

"Like I said, the books back in the village said that this place was empty. And judging by the fact that you said your pack owns this side of the river, it seems to me that the book was even more inaccurate than I could've imagined."

Bonnibel moved the lumber to a position in which she can hold them in both hands, as it was becoming a little uncomfortable. "And as for why he's way out here," she said with a sigh, "my brother always had this crazy idea that the best quality firewood comes from 'deeper within the heart of a forest as vast as this.'" Bonnibel spoke jokingly and chuckled. "Though I'll never understand his love for trees and nature. He chops all them up and throws them into the furnace, for crying out loud." They both laughed.

"And not only that, but he's pretty much the only lumber vendor in our village so there's no reason to be so concerned for 'firewood quality' without the competition." Bonnibel hadn't noticed that she'd already warmed up to her again. Though Marceline had, and it was a rather pleasant feeling. The atmosphere somehow felt lively. And even in the momentary silence did she feel comfortable.

"Oh," Marceline had remembered the situation at hand from the other day, "so, how's it been going, with that creep following you and all?"

"Right..." Bonnibel wasn't too happy to hear the reminder. "Well, he hasn't been looking around for me so far. I just hope he doesn't do so anytime soon..."

"Can I get a name?"

"He never gave it to me; not like I'd want to know it anyways. The only thing I know about him (or at least I think I do) is that he's apparently some kind of farmer." Bonnibel was still unsure.

"Farmer, huh?" Marceline's ears twitched as she expressed a curious agitation.

"You really shouldn't worry about him though. There _is_ that rule about the affairs of humans and supernatural beings needing to remain separated."

"Oh, really? I thought that was unspoken." She got another glare.

"Thank you for your concern, but at the moment, it's nothing we should be getting hung up on..." Bonnibel's arms looked like they'd been carrying the wood for quite some time now.

"Ah... you need me to carry any of that for you?" Marceline asked with a chuckle.

"I'm fine," she readjusted the lumber again. "I'm a whole lot stronger than I might seem. I thought you would've been able to figure that out by now, judging by my being prepared the other day."

"Hah, oh yeah, you really looked like you were about to mug me back there," she snickered.

"I try my best," Bonnibel bragged sarcastically. It was still rather early judging by the sun's proximity to the horizon, but she knew she had to go. "Hey, Marceline. Sorry, but I don't think I can stay any longer," she apologized. "My brother's always eager to earn more money from the village as soon as possible. He says that eating a warm dinner every few nights is what gives him his strength to haul in the best trees." They laughed again.

"It's cool." Marceline poked around her head for any sorts of closing thoughts. "…Sorry about the little interrogation from earlier."

"You were only worried. Don't sweat it." Bonnibel turned her body while still looking back. "But I gotta get going."

Once again, she didn't like having to see her leave. "Um... See you later?"

"Sure thing," she smiled. Just what Marceline wanted to hear. 'Great. Now I can wait in agonizing anticipation for her to come back,' she thought to herself sarcastically.

Bonnibel pushed on, constantly repositioning the splintering wood in her arms. Her awkward movements made Marceline chuckle. She was happy to see her again. Though, she'd wondered whether the small conversations would be enough for her, or if she'd wanted more.


	3. Familiar Yet Unfamiliar

((so, i'll just let you guys know this now, but ML will play a big part in the story but he will NOT be a good guy. so if that bothers any of you guys, you should maybe reconsider reading on. =u=; and i'll be reminding you guys pretty often that things might turn pretty weird and might a little go fast so just be ready for anything I guess ovo; ))

Marceline sat with crossed legs on the soft, green grass; fresh with dew. The babbling brook flowed with fresh water endlessly, cutting the forest in two. At the river's edge, she cupped her hands to take sips of the refreshing drink. After having spoken to Bonnibel that day, she felt the need to wet her dry throat. Although she very much enjoys the company, fatigue often catches up quickly, without having spoken to anybody other than herself in years. (And the very occasional travelers or vendors she'd meet closer to the borderline mountains.)

Visits from Bonnibel had become a more regular routine for her at this point. Every few days she would walk through, with alternating directions and alternating goods in hand. One day she'd be carrying the basket of straw, probably containing a meal of some sort for her brother, and the next, she'd have the piles of wood slunk under her arms in a masculine fashion.

Whether or not Bonnibel had decided to stay for small conversations, Marceline was still happy to see her. And she had even learned to like the feeling of revealing the ears and tail that remained hidden, unless if in Bonnibel's presence.

Staring at her distorted reflection in the running water, she touched the ears still atop her head. She continued to think of aimless thoughts concerning her life and of Bonnibel as they twitched beneath her fingertips.

Then something else crept its way into the reflection. A dark figure loomed from behind. And Marceline was greatly startled. 'Oh God…' she thought to herself, 'Oh, God, please don't be—'

"Well, this is new."

Upon hearing the deep, ominous voice, she turned slowly behind her with fear welling within her heart.

"You shouldn't show off your hybrid form like that. Don't you know that you'll ruin the element of surprise?"

He was older now. Dark black hair, but same pale skin and piercing eyes. He was no longer the scrawny boy Marceline had remembered him to be. The man towering over her had a strong, very much daunting build. He was so familiar, yet completely unfamiliar. And his face even without the reflection of the water still appeared as a distorted mirror image of herself. It was her brother.

"So, you sensed my scent? That's why you've got your tail waggin' out and about, right Marceline?" She was too nervous to answer.

"I'm guessing you're still pretty mad at me if you've gotten to the point of growing fangs. Still doesn't look like you've gotten any further than that though."

Marceline carefully stood up and faced her brother, attempting to look as intimidating as she possibly could. She was hesitant but she still managed to finally speak. "What do you want, Marshall?" Her voice was shaky.

"Oh, so you're scared," he smiled grimly. Marshall was always frighteningly good at reading the mind and sensing emotions, especially fear. "So it probably wasn't me you reacted to." He looked away for a moment and then deeply inhaled.

"Mmmm, what's that sweet, sweet scent you've got lingering around here, Marcy? Got somebody holed up around here you're not telling me about?" Marceline let out a quiet, yet powerful growl. The thought of Marshall hurting Bonnibel in any way worried her.

"No…" she replied with almost clenched teeth while looking down. "I haven't talked to anybody since I ran away so—"

"Liar!" he roared. Marceline flinched.

"Hah, you're way too easy to read, Marceline." His tone changed in a matter of seconds. "I can already make up a scenario just with all the hints you've been handin' out to me. Sounds to me like you're lusting over a lady friend, aren't you?" She became even more irate but remained silent.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on telling anybody, if that even matters to you at all. But I've got to hand it to you, finding such an aromatic girl out here in the middle of the forest is rather impressive. Though, that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you keep that trophy all to yourself." Marceline began to breathe heavily.

"In fact," he added, "it's that very same scent led me to you in the first place. All I had to do was start trailing it and I got more than I bargained for. Potential prey and a reunion with my long lost sister."

She finally snapped. "I swear, if you're that asshole who's been stalking her this entire time, I'll—!"

In a split second, Marshall morphed into his true form. Covered in fur with a bulky form, sharp claws, and darting eyes. A real werewolf (only revealed through intense emotion or years of practice). Before Marceline could even blink, he'd had her lifted off the ground, grabbing her by her shirt. "You'll what?" he growled menacingly. Marceline's heavy breaths had changed from that of rage to that of panic.

He chuckled as he returned to his original state. "You really haven't changed at all." He threw her at the ground with enough force to push her a few feet away. "It's still hard to believe that we're twins. But I guess you've just gotta deal with the mistakes nature makes." Marceline felt tears begin to well from the overwhelming emotions of hate, fear, and the concern for Bonnibel.

Marshall then began to start walking away. "Oh," he continued, "and just to let you know, I've already made up my mind on going after that girl you're interested in. Knowing that you're after her too complicates some things so I'll just find ways to make it more entertaining as we go along. So a few accomplices may also be involved in the process." He smirked at his own anticipation. "Till then, see you around, Marceline~." He aloofly strode away waving goodbye.

All she wanted to do now was pick herself up and charge at him... but she was too weak. Too scared. He was also the same as always. A bully and an apathetic. Always getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. But she wasn't going to let him win this time. Not when she was finally beginning to feel like a regular person again.


	4. An Abundance of Faded Colors

((yyyyup, another really slow chapter. even shorter than all the other chapters though. owo))

It was killing her. The wait for Bonnibel. Unlike her usual anticipation to be able to talk to her again, it was the actual fear of whether or not she would _ever _see her again. And she more so hoped that if she did see her again that she would at least be _alive._

'Damn it, Marceline,' she panicked to herself, 'Why the hell would you even be thinking this sort of stuff?' Instead of relaxing in the treetops, she'd already been at the forest floor, pacing back and forth in dismay. 'Of course she's still alive.' she tried to reassure herself. 'She's a smart girl. I'm sure she's already started traveling on her old path... But... she is okay...' she looked over in the distance where she was hoping to see Bonnibel come over the horizon, 'right?'

With the farmer and Marshall both trailing her at the same time, Marceline began to blame herself if anything were to happen. 'I could've protected her somehow. I could've told Marshall to back off. Maybe it would've been better if I never even met her.' The swirling thoughts of her brother and of Bonnibel, along with the overwhelming emotions they caused were getting the best of her. And to think, a girl she'd only known for a month or so had worried her this much. She curled herself up into a ball and closed her eyes, hoping desperately to see her again.

And then she felt a gentle touch upon her shoulder.

She raised her head carefully. "Hey." It was her voice. Marceline's eyes readjusted to the brightness of the summer day gradually. Squatting next to her was the same red hooded girl that'd been the only thing on her mind. "Um, are you okay?"

Marceline immediately turned and threw her arms around her. "Thank God you're safe." Her fears and worries were wiped away with a boundless relief. Her tail wagged unconsciously. As she started to think clearly, it was a tad surprising for her to realize that she had even been so preoccupied as to dismiss Bonnibel's scent. And the now that she had her in her arms, she was practically being suffocated by it. And the force of the hug was even enough to pull her hood off.

"Oh, um, what?" Bonnibel slowly hugged her back. "I'm completely lost," she chuckled.

Marceline pulled away and began to rush her with questions. "So, did he talk to you? Did he tocuh you? Or did the farmer confront you instead? You aren't hurt at all are you? Because I swear, if he even laid a finger on you—"

"Marceline!" she interrupted, smiling. "Slow down. I'm still really lost right now."

She calmed herself. "Hah, right… sorry." She turned back to the direction she was originally in, allowing Bonnibel the room to sit in a more comfortable position. This was the first time they'd ever been able to sit down and talk.

"Soooo, you never met any new 'unsettling men' in the past few days?"

"No. Why, was I supposed to?"

"Ah, no, no! You weren't," Marceline said with waving arms.

"Then who 're you talking about?"

She thought before she answered. 'Maybe it would be best to just keep it to myself. She's already got enough problems…' "It's nobody…" she answered, looking away. "You shouldn't worry about it." She turned back and cracked a slightly nervous smile.

Of course, Bonnibel wanted to know more, but she respected her privacy. "Um, alright then…"

As a brief silence passed by, Marceline's eyes began to wander, but were caught by an abundance of faded colors organized in front of Bonnibel. A pile of books was stacked before her.

"Hey," she pointed. "Were those always there?"

"Jeez, Marceline. You must really have some kind of seeing problem. Seems like you're always missing out on stuff," she laughed. "Yes, they were always there."

"Oh, yeah. You don't have your basket or wood today, huh?"

"Yeah. My brother got tipped a ton of money by some random customer apparently. He says we can take a short break."

"So what's up with the books then?"

She picked one up, facing the cover towards Marceline. "'The Science of Alchemy'," she said, reading the title from memory. The other books seemed to involve related topics.

"Huh. Didn't take you to be the alchemic type of person." She picked up another book and flipped through it. Dozens of texts, notes, and diagrams filled each page.

"Yeah. Creating new things from what I already have has just always appealed to me. Guess that's one of the things my brother and I really have in common." Talking about her interests almost made her want to blush. "Though, I'm more fascinated by alchemy than what I've seen most people interested in."

"Any reason why?"

"I suppose I enjoy working with things you wouldn't be reading in fairytales or storybooks..."

"But, aren't I something you'd find in a fairytale?"

Bonnibel had almost forgotten who exactly she'd been speaking to. Noticing Marceline's ears and fangs again reminded her. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way!" She was afraid if she'd offended her.

"It's fine," she grinned.

"I meant witchcraft and sorcery. It feels like something should be given up in return for what you want. Magic is just a little hard to believe for me."

"I understand. Sometimes even I forget that I'm not human." She turned to Bonnibel. "But you sure make me feel like one."

Bonnibel smiled and felt rather touched.

The rest of their day was spent talking and sharing stories. It was the longest they'd ever been able to see each other. And it ended with their usual goodbyes. Marceline's worry still lingered, but for the most part, she was convinced that Bonnibel would be okay.


	5. Full and Beautiful

((so, just to let you guys know, Marceline is gonna be singing a song that kinda has meaning to the story, but for the avoidance of copyright issues, I can't have her actually sing them. so if you want to hear the song (which I really recommend you do) head over to my profile for the link. owo p.s. this might be considered as the last "regular" time these two meet. as in, from now on, things are going to start changing up so please brace for it. =v=; ))

It was night. Bonnibel hadn't shown up in a couple days longer than she normally would, which didn't bother Marceline very much. A few weeks, or possibly even another month, had passed since her little panic attack, and Marshall and the farmer were nowhere to be found. So Marceline had virtually nothing to worry about. Though, now she was only left with the confinement of her own thoughts.

Marceline lied high amongst the treetops, unable to sleep. The night sky was a deep black with slight tints of red and blue infused, making the perfect contrast to the shining dots of light endlessly sprawled across the dark canvas. The moon was full and beautiful. Bright enough to illuminate the world a shade of blue far below her. The elegance of it all is what had made the nighttime her favorite time of day, ever since her mother taught her how to climb trees as a child.

Her mother. Marceline's heart ached at the thought of her. As she reminisced over the days when she was still around, Marceline looked up to the stars, as if her mother was watching over her. Tears began to form as she remembered the song her mother used to lull her to sleep with. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

Marceline's voice echoed throughout the wood. Angelic, yet sorrowful in every way. Crickets chirped and the wind howled, complementing her song. She missed her mother and she missed Simon and she missed the pack. Although Bonnibel made everything better for a while, she knew that she would have to leave her too someday. She poured her feelings into every word she sang. Music was one of her favorite means of escape from the emotional exhaustion she'd feel at the end of almost every day.

Though the song also had another meaning to her. It was her secret way of expressing how she felt towards a special someone. Of course, that someone would be Bonnibel, but Marceline would never have the courage to admit that.

After singing the lullaby's bridge, she stopped. She stared up at the stars again and continued to lose herself in thought as a couple last tears streamed down her pale face.

"Why'd you stop?" a voice yelled from below, almost startling Marceline enough to make her fall off.

"B-bonnie!" Marceline reacted, clutching onto the branch, "What the hell?!" Catching her off guard again, Marceline hadn't even felt her hybrid form return. A veil of darkness from the shadows hid her heavy blushing. The only other person to ever really hear her sing was Simon and her mother.

Bonnibel snickered. "You know, you have a very beautiful voice! It's a shame you don't use it very often!"

Marceline jumped down to prevent straining her voice. "Well not with any people around." She was still red. "Anyways, why the hell are you out here so late anyways?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject with a stiffened tail.

"Your alluring serenade led me here, m'lady," she answered sarcastically.

"No, seriously, Bon," Marceline smiled. "What's up? You know how dangerous it is to be out at night, especially in a dark, empty forest."

"Not completely empty."

Now she received a glare. "Booon?"

"Alright, alright," she laughed. "But, what, is there something wrong with wanting to hang out a little with my um, best friend?"

'Best friend…' Marceline was happy to hear that they weren't strangers anymore, but was still slightly disappointed with the title she'd been given anyways. But she shook off the thought. "If it's in the middle of the night on a full moon then, uh, yeah?" she stated obviously. "But... since you came all the way here… I guess we can hang out," she allowed. She could make out a smile on Bonnie's face despite the darkness.

"Come on. I know where we can get a good view of the stars," Marceline mentioned.

She led her to a hill in the opposite direction of the river. After a bit of hiking (and catching Bonnibel whenever she almost fell, even though she could handle herself), they reached the highest point of the grassy mound. It was truly breathtaking for the both of them. Bonnibel had never seen the radiant stars so clearly before and Marceline hadn't seen such a view in quite a while. They sat down before the grace of the moon and atmosphere.

"Wow," Bonnibel was awestricken. "Never seen my buddy Orion up so close before…"

"Ori-who?" Marceline laughed in confusion.

"My favorite constellation. Read about it in some books. Thought you'd know since you get to see the stars every night. Plus, giant huntsmen sound like something you'd be familiar with."

"Ohh, you mean that," Marceline pointed in the direction of said pattern. "Hah, yeah that's what I saw it as first. Just never knew what it was called," she smiled.

They both continued to gaze up for a while, until Bonnibel began to speak again. "Y'know, I haven't talked to a girl around my age in forever. Most everybody in my village is either old, or a guy."

"Hah, same here. Last time I talked to a girl my age was when I was eight," she chuckled.

"In fact," Bonnie added, "I don't think I've ever had a real friend. Work, reading, and my brother was all I ever really had."

"Guess we've got a lot more in common than I thought," Marceline noted as she looked towards Bonnibel with a small grin.

Bonnibel smiled loosely in return. "So," she continued the conversation, "got a story behind that song you were singing earlier?"

"What makes you think that?" Marceline nervously asked.

"I don't know, Marce. It's just… you sounded really sad… I heard it in your voice…"

"That obvious huh?" Marceline sighed and prepared herself to have to recall her own tangled emotions.

"Well… first of all, that's just the song my mom used to sing to me whenever I had a hard time sleeping. She said that it's also the song my dad apparently sang to her as a method of 'wooing' her." She let out a giggle. "And where he got it, I have no idea." At the back of her mind, Marceline was thinking of how she connects it to her current situation with Bonnibel.

"Did you miss them then?"

Marceline paused. "Yeah. I miss them a lot," she said, using her looking up towards the sky as a motion of clarification as to what had happened.

Bonnibel was quick to understand. "...O-oh my god… I'm so sorry…"

"Just my mom though. Killed by wolf hunters. I never really knew my dad." Her ears were low.

There was a silence. Bonnibel wondered what she should be saying next. Marceline just continued staring at the moon high above the treetops. "My um…" Marceline turned to Bonnie as she started to speak. "My parents both died in a fire… But I was too young to even remember. So my Uncle Spalding took my brother and me in as kids and had us continue his business as carpenters/wood vendors."

Marceline only felt in necessary to talk more about herself, since Bon had shared more than she really needed to. "Y'know how I said I was a lone wolf, but I'm always talking about my pack?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that's 'cause I only used to be a part of them… but I left the day I found out my mom and sister were killed. I was just really—scared… lost… wanted to just run away forever… and so I did…"

Bonnibel felt the heavy pain clouding Marceline's mind. "…Do you regret it? Running away?"

Marceline thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No," she responded, "if I stayed, they'd only try to pressure me into killing people just to avenge my mom. Hell, if I refused to eat any of the disgusting, raw meat they'd hand to me, what makes them think I'd want to get any of that stuff on my own?" Marceline ranted as her ears perked in irritation.

"You've… never killed anybody before?"

"It's supposed to be in my nature, I guess. But you know what? To hell with that! My mom loved everybody and everything. Why would I want to destroy any of the things she lived and cared for?"

"Marceline…" Bonnibel sighed. She moved closer. "I'm sorry for everything," she whispered.

Marceline began to feel her emotions of flooding and her heart began to race, being reminded of her past and now being with Bonnie. She closed her eyes and lazily rested her head on Bonnibel's shoulder semi-subconsciously. Bonnie lowered her head as well, examining the moon. Full and beautiful.

* * *

It was morning. The night prior, spent watching the stars with Bonnie, ended with her promising she could find her way home on her own and Marceline's reluctant approval. Marceline felt oddly refreshed as the sun rose, despite her minimal amount of sleep. Though she was thirsty.

She hopped off the branch she'd found herself sleeping upon after concluding that she'd somehow climbed up half-asleep sometime during the last night. She slowly made her way to the sound of the river with her tail swaying behind. After reaching the foot of the water, she crouched down, taking sips of it and splashing her face in an attempt to wake herself up. As she widened her eyes and allowed her vision to clear, Marceline noticed something sitting next to her.

'Huh… what's this?' A dirty straw hat. 'How'd this get over here…?" she wondered. In her slight boredom, she decided to pick it up and try it on. It felt uncomfortable on her head and was rather large. Her ears felt especially itchy.

She looked into the water to see how ridiculous it must've looked on her. The reflection, although distorted, proved to be the opposite of her expectations. In fact, she judged the straw hat to be rather attractive on herself. 'Whad'ya know? Maybe I'm a hat person,' she joked to herself. 'Wow,' she noticed something, 'this hat's actually big enough to cover up my ears without looking any awkward…'

At first she considered taking the hat to try flaunting it off to Bonnibel the next time she came around, but another thought had come time mind. 'Wait a second… covering my ears up with a straw hat… I've only seen farmers wear straw hats…' Marceline gasped, 'Oh my god, what if the farmer is— Damn, I need to find Bon!' Marceline dropped the hat and ran.


End file.
